My Brother Speaks German?
by I'mCanada11813
Summary: Matthew Williams wants to go on vacation to get away from his annoying brother Alfred Jones. Where is he going to go and why? read it and find out. Sorry I suck at summaries


Matthew Williams and Alfred Jones were half-brothers, and had very different personalities. Alfred was living with Matthew, but he hadn't paid any of his arrears in months, so Matthew decided to go on a vacation. He still wasn't sure how he was going to pay for it. He did, however know where he was going.

"Hey Mattie! Dude, what are you looking at?" Alfred asked as he came in from what he called work, but was actually just getting the mail.

"I've been looking at things trying to get away from your dislikeable attitude," Matthew told Alfred who seemed to care less that his brother just called him dislikeable.

"Dude, let's go get some McDonald's!"

"Is that all you ever eat?" Matthew asked, quite annoyed that Alfred wasn't leaving him alone.

"Well yeah! You Canadians. All you ever eat is pancakes and maple syrup." Matthew, who was in fact a Canadian, found that entirely to offensive.

"Alfred, go out and get a job." The Canadian replied in a horrible comeback.

"Fine, I just might if you tell me what you're doing."

After about an hour of arguing, Mathew agreed to tell Alfred what he was looking at if Alfred tried to get a real job.

"Ok, dude. Spill it. What were you looking at?" Alfred pried obnoxiously as he poked Matthew with a stick that he found in who knows where.

"Al, I'd really appreciate it if you'd stop poking me with Mr. Random Stick. If you don't, you will never find out why I was looking at pictures of Ger… I mean… what I was looking at," Matthew said even more annoyed than before.

"Bro, what were you going to say?" Alfred said like a little kid.

"Ok, fine. You're never going to shut up if I don't tell you, so…"

"So what?!" Alfred interrupted, scaring his poor younger brother and making the weird curl on the Canadian's head stand almost straight up in the air, which made Alfred bust up laughing.

"Stop it! It's not funny!" Matthew slumped down in the couch with his arms crossed covering the small, tomato red maple leaf on his white hoodie.

"You're never going to find out what I was looking at if you don't stop acting like a big jerk." Matthew had pretty much explained to Alfred when he said that, that he was pretty much screwed if he wanted to find out what Matthew was looking at.

When Alfred had pretty much given up all hope to getting Matthew to tell him, Matthew decided to surprise him.

"Al, I was looking at pictures of Germany. I want to go there on vacation," Matthew said realizing he forgot an important detail at the end.

"I want to go there on vacation WITHOUT you," Matthew said sternly, leaving Alfred immobile for at least a minute, then he started crying.

"Why would you do this to me, Mattie, my bro? How could you be so rude to your brother, the hero? Plus, why do you want to go there anyway? Germany is weird."

"Alfred F. Jones, don't be so racist!" Matthew scolded like an angry mother.

"Anyway, one reason I want to go there is because I want to meet my pen-pal Gilbert Beilschmidt in real life," Matthew told Alfred as the American made a rude remark about how he knew pen-pals were a bad idea.

"I also want to go somewhere where I can speak the language," Matthew continued explaining.

"Y-you speak German?! Alfred exclaimed in shock.

Matthew responded by saying, "Ja, Ich spreche Deutsch."

"DUDE SPEAK ENGLISH PLEASE!"

"I said, yes I speak German, in German." Alfred just sat there staring at his brother with a blank look on his face.

"The last reason is because I think German history is cool," Matthew continued.

"Al? You in there?" Matthew asked waving his hand in front of Alfred's face, then "gently" slapping him.

"Y-you can speak German. You can speak German! OH MY GOD, MY BRO CAN SPEAK GERMAN!" Alfred apparently thought this was some success in his life or something.

"Al, calm down."

"Oh, sorry. Gotta go spread the news that my little bro can do something! Oh, have fun in Germany, Mattie." Alfred shouted while running out of the door.

Matthew just sat there texting Gilbert talking about what they were going to do when he got there for a while. Then, Alfred came in with bags from Burger King, McDonald's, Wendy's, Taco Bell, and basically every other fast food restaurant you can think of. Matthew had figured that's where he'd gone since his brother wasn't one to share news about him often. Plus, he usually ate away any emotion he had.

"Hamburger?" Alfred asked with his mouth so full you couldn't even understand what he was saying.

Matthew turned and looked at… something… and laughed "Typical American!"


End file.
